


The Best Life

by foxy_abb98



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, Ohana, Steve's House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_abb98/pseuds/foxy_abb98
Summary: "...the one thing he knows he'll never put up a fight about, is the fact that he's living his best life right now. He's got the best kids, the best partner and for all their disagreements, he's got the best Mother for his children"





	The Best Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, so this is my first fic ever! I've been watching Hawaii Five-0 for years and been reading fanfic for much longer so I thought I'd try something out. Any feedback would be great! Thank you Xx

Steve relaxed back into his adirondack chair nursing an ice cold beer, the heat of the midday sun warming his skin, the gentle lap of glistening blue waves at the shore only a few feet ahead were gradually lulling him into a content nap.

Just as he felt himself slipping further into sleep, the roar of the Camaro pulling up on his driveway brought him back to his senses. Placing his half empty beer bottle firmly into the sand beneath him, he scooted further up into the chair, preparing himself for the whirlwind that was his partner and two children.

Hushed whispers from the side of the house were the only warning of how close by his new company was before he had the two Williams’ children barrelling towards him with an enthusiastic “Uncle Steve!”, their father trailing behind, laden down with each of their backpacks.

Charlie reached him first, leaping the last couple of feet up into his Uncle’s lap, arms clasping around the older man’s neck and squeezing tight. “Hey Charlie, how’s it goin’ bud?” Steve asked, manoeuvring both himself and the small boy on his knee into a more comfortable position.

“Good, Uncle Steve! Danno picked us up from Mummy’s and said we could come here to play on the beach and spend time with you. He promised us we could go swimming. Can we swim now, please? Pretty please?!” Charlie begged, practically vibrating with excitement over the thought of spending an afternoon splashing around and swimming with his favourite Uncle, causing the two adults to laugh and Grace to roll her eyes at her younger brother.

“So long as Danno says so and you’ve got your sunscreen on this time. We don’t want a repeat of last time do we?” Steve reminded him, thinking back to the last time Charlie came over to play in the water. Somehow Danny and Steve had gotten their wires crossed and thought the other had slathered Charlie in sunscreen when in reality neither of them had and they then had to deal with a crabby, sunburnt and sun stroked 6-year old. Let’s say they’d never make that mistake again!

“No we don’t!” Danny interjected. “Once is enough times. Come over here Charlie, let’s get this sunscreen on you”.

Charlie shook his head remembering how awful he’d felt during the days after that incident and jumped off of his Uncle’s lap to bound up to his father ready to be protected from the sun so he could get into the water as soon as possible.

Steve turned to the only other person on the beach who hadn’t spoken except an ‘Uncle Steve’ since when arriving and found her sitting by his feet staring out to sea, her back towards him. He shifted forward in his chair, enough to settle his hands on her shoulders comfortably.

“Hey Gracie, you okay? You’re not normally this quiet when you come visit even when you have your phone glued in your hand, which by the way I haven’t seen you on yet. Is everything alright?” Steve questioned gently, his fingers running through her long brown hair. Absentmindedly he divided the strands into three sections and began a braid just the way Danny had showed him to all those years back when she was only a couple of years older than what Charlie is now. His heart clenched at the memory, wishing he could reverse time and relive the last 8 years of his life so she couldn’t grow up anymore.

Slowly, Grace twisted her body so she was looking at her Uncle, “I’m fine, Uncle Steve,” she shrugged her shoulders, “I got into an argument with mum last night and she’s taken my phone off of me as punishment. I know that sneaking out to go to my friend’s house was wrong but I can’t believe she took my phone from me,” Grace protested, looking down towards her feet where she had started scuffing them in the sand.

“Grace, I agree with the punishment! You want to be glad that your Mother’s only taken it from you for a week. Hopefully it’ll help you to become more responsible in your choice making in the future,” Danny butted in. “We all only want you to be safe, you should be glad you’ve got people who care and are looking out for you!” he continued, his voice beginning to increase.

Seeing that Grace was becoming visibly more upset over the situtation, Steve stood up from his chair and stalked over to the sunscreen covered Charlie who was stood quietly watching the scene between his father and sister in front of him unfold. Swinging Charlie up into a fireman’s lift despite the little boy’s giggling shouts of protest, Steve turned back to the father-daughter duo to declare it was time for the ocean, “Right, who’s ready to go swimming? C’mon Grace, let’s see if we can’t put a smile back on your face! I am the best Uncle after all who is a pro at doing just that!” Steve teased.

Grace looked up towards her father unsure, who immediately looked down to his teenage daughter and rolled his eyes when he saw the hesitant look on her face. “Go on Grace, I may be angry at your actions but I’m not at you. You know I love you Babydoll, go and have fun with your fellow sea friends whilst I try and find somewhere to sit where sand won’t get all over me!” Danny joked, the smile forming on Grace’s face just as he knew it would. He knew it wouldn’t be the last irresponsible choice Grace made but he mentally pleaded she would at least learn from her past mistakes. He doesn’t know how he’s going to cope when Charlie gets to her age.

Danny watched as the 3 most important people in his life ran hand-in-hand towards the ocean. Water splashed up round their ankles pebbling Danny with a sprinkling of water as it reached him. A smile formed on his face as he watched Grace and Charlie work together to dunk their Uncle Steve as much as they could under water, Steve dramatically playing along, arms flailing in the air.

Life was always going to have it’s ups and downs. He’d no doubt have more arguments with both Grace and Charlie about the choices they make in their lives. He’d go back to work on Monday and have arguments with Steve about proper police procedure. He’d eventually find himself in an argument again with Rachel about the way they go about raising their children. But the one thing he knows he’ll never put up a fight about, is the fact that he’s living his best life right now. He’s got the best kids, the best partner and for all their disagreements, he’s got the best Mother for his children.


End file.
